


Sir Alex’s best idea yet

by Carraville_real



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Gerlonso - Freeform, M/M, Scheville 2.0, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carraville_real/pseuds/Carraville_real
Summary: The North-West Derby is coming up, which for Gary means one of his most dreaded games of the season.What will happen when Sir Alex has an idea?





	Sir Alex’s best idea yet

“Right lads, as you know the north west derby is coming up”  
All the united lads groaned at the thought of playing at anfield again. They all dreaded it, hearing the squeaky incoherent accent and the off shade of red on each opposing shirt. 

“Anyways” sir Alex proceeded “me and the Liverpool gaffa have agreed that both teams need a little bonding as many of you are in the England squad with some of their lads” the boys groaned again. “What do we have to do?” Scholes piped up. “I can’t reveal too much at this given time, as many of you may refuse to come if I do so, so instead all I can tell you is you will be seeing them a week prior to the game.” 

Something within Gary makes him feel uneasy about this whole situation but he decides to push it to the back of his mind as to not get too worked up. He supposed it’s not exactly delightful for any of the scousers, wankers as they are.

Both team coaches roll up to an in despicably stunning house. Some of the younger players from both teams marvel at the house but others just sneer, knowing who they have to spend it with. Sir Alex quickly ushers them into the house and into the ‘grand hall’ although gaz doesn’t really see what makes it so grand since there’s scousers in it.  


Sir Alex and the Liverpool gaff don’t seem to keen to stick around, so quickly whisper orders into giggsy and stevies ears respectively are leave, locking both teams in.  


Gerrard has been given a clip board and states that as much as he hates to admit, there’s bedding arrangements.  
Immediately Gary figures bunk beds. Surely that can’t be half bad? Wrong. They walk in to find a series of double beds. DOUBLE BEDS! Lists of players who have to share a bed, some from the same club some from both are called out with a mixture of protestful jeers and long sighs.

Then suddenly Gary is frozen to the spot. Gerrard reads out “sorry mate, but carra and Neville.” They look at each other in disbelief. This can’t be happening.

He surely thinks it can’t be half bad because becks is in the bed next to him but as soon as night falls he realises how wrong he is. 

Everyone is out like a light except for him and carragher. “Stop fucking pissin about will u Carragher! Some of us are trying to get to sleep here.” “Fuck off manc bastard.” Gary just rolls his eyes and turns over, huffing and putting a pillow over his head  


In the morning, Gary is unhappy to say the least. Phil is glowing, because of course he is. He got to bed with Scholesy, and everyone at united knows how much Phil has a crush on Scholesy . 

“Come on Gaz it’s not that bad!” Becks tries to convince Gary after being paired up with Michael Owen. “Speak for yourself Becks.” 

Over in the living room, Stevie and Jamie are absolutely buzzing, Stevie getting to sleep with Xabi. “Carra mate, u need to go sort yourself out down there?” Gesturing to the obvious tent in his sweatpants. “Stevie please slap some sense into me! Okay woah not literally calm down. It’s not my fault, I had a fit man in bed with me and I got aroused okay! My body just reacts!” 

Stevie, unconvinced, goes to find a corner to make out with Xabi in. 

Gaz wakes up to the soft sound of chants. He looks over to see Jamie watching some game from the MLS. “Do u always watch weird leagues”  
“Shit Neville u scared the living daylights out of me!”  
“U didn’t answer my question” “Nothing better to do is there?” “Ummmm sleep?”  
“Never really sleep”  
“Insomnia?”  
“Only a touch I expect, do you want to watch?”  
“Are u being... nice to me?”  
“Why not, you’re not the ugliest manc I’ve ever come accross, plus we’re stuck in this for however long”  
“Are u calling me fit?”  
“And what if I am”  


Gary doesn’t know what possessed him in that exact moment but something tells him to kiss Carragher. So that’s exactly what he does. Jamie tastes like coffee and chocolates and to Gary it’s bliss, his lips are soft against Gary’s own and he lets out a small moan when Jamie nibbles on his lower lip, asking for entrance. 

Gary quickly grants that and their tongues fight for dominance. Jamie pulls away and places a tender kiss to the top of Gary’s forehead, arguing that this isn’t the best place to escalate thing, before pulling him close to him and nuzzling his face into the crook of Gary’s neck, a strong arm around his waist. 

When Gary wakes the next morning he first hears commotion and Jamie whisper-shouting something. Jamie’s arms are still wrapped around his waist which gives him some sense of comfort. 

He opens his eyes hesitantly only to snap them shut when his brother takes a flash photo of them. Although, he can’t really find himself to care since he just turns around and curls into Jamie. 

He makes a mental note to tell sir Alex this was one of his best ideas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was up ages ago, but it was really bad so I’ve edited it and added things and I’m much happier with it now! 
> 
> @Carravilleisreal on tumblr if you want to come and say hi :)


End file.
